Patrick Corbett
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (GK) 15 (LB) 21 (GK in the GO movie) |element = Earth |team = Dogwood Park (captain) America Heroes (captain) America Heroes A (captain) Andres Academy (temporary) Orpheus (temporary) Neo Dogwood Red Team First Dogwood America Legend Heroes (captain) Dogwood Park (GO) (coach) Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) (coach) Chrono Storm (coach) Heroes Best Eleven (captain) |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO)}}Patrick Corbett 'is the main protagonist in Heroes Eleven series. He is the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon, and a libero of Dogwood Park in the second season. He is the captain and main goalkeeper of America Heroes in the third season. Ten years later in the GO series he takes up the position as the coach of Dogwood Park and later Chrono Storm in the Chrono Stone series. In the Galaxy series, he returned in episode 18. In Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is the captain and goalkeeper for America Legend Heroes. In Heroes Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match he is the captain and goalkeeper for Heroes Best Eleven. Profile Heroes Eleven= *"No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Dogwood's fearless captain!"'' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *''"No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Dogwood's fearless keeper."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *''"The hot blooded captain. He has a never-give-up spirit."'' |-| Strikers= *''"Raimon's hot-blooded captain. Famous for his never-say-die spirit!"'' Background During his childhood time, he stumbled upon his grandfather, Tim Corbett's belongings in a storage room in his backyard. Tim Corbett was a legendary soccer player, known for being one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Endou was amazed by the world of soccer, and gained the determination to play the game soccer himself. However, his mother was displeased with her son playing soccer because of his grandfather's supposed death being connected with soccer. Due to his persistence though, she eventually gave in and encouraged him to play more soccer. Apperance For the goalkeeper of Dogwood Park, he wore light green soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Dogwood Park, he wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. For the goalkeeper of Team Heroes, he wore yellow soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Team Heroes, he wore blue soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. Most notably, Patrick looks like his grandfather Tim when his grandfather was young. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Patrick has grown taller and his hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in more spikes. He wears an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. In the second movie, his jacket is shown to have a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personlity Patrick is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. Plot Season 1 Patrick Corbett is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in America, who supposedly died before Patrick was born. Throughout the first season, Patrick's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition of his teammates dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship and later, the Football Frontier Internationals. Hisstasu Anime only Season 1= *SH Inazuma 1gou''' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH The Phoenix' *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' |-| Anime only Season 2= *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'SH The Earth' |-| Anime only Season 3= *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK God Catch' *'SH Megaton Head' |-| Heroes Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match= *'GK God Hand' Heroes Eleven= *'GK God Hand' *'SH Grenade Shot' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'SH The Earth]]' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *'GK Seigi no Tekken G2' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' |-| Heroes Eleven 3 (Neo Dogwood/Red Team form)= *'GK Omega The Hand' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Rocket Head' *'GK 真 God Hand' *'GK God Hand V' *'SK Konshin!' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' ---- Adult Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' ---- Adult Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH The Phoenix' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK [[God Hand' *'GK [[Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK [[Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK 真 Majin The Hand' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH The Phoenix' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK God Hand W' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK 真 Majin The Hand' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch *'GK Omega The Hand' *'GK Great The Hand' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Majin Great' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Majin Great' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Majin Great' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX George Collins' **'SH Gigaton Head' *'MIMAX Shammel Campbell' **'SK Kick Plus 20' *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIMAX Victor Baliton' **'SK Lucky Plus 20' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Soul Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Dolmega' (America Legend Heroes, Gojou's Route Only) Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. Realtionships *Leo Crobett (Brother) *Sarah Morgan (Wife) *Tim Corbett (Grandfather) *Mike Corbett (Brother) Trivia *He is a soccer freak like Endou Mamoru (Dub Name: Mark Evans) Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User Category:Earth characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters